All of Space and Time
by e.d.paige
Summary: Kurt confesses to Blaine, who rejects him. Kurt feels things can't get worse, and Blaine refuses to give him a reason why. Then, of course, came the Dalek Invasion. Klaine, Blaine gets complicated...T for now, may change
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did they would have to move it from fox and put it on HBO.

I do not own Doctor Who. If I did, David Tennant and I would be married by now

So this is my first fic. I'm a little nervous in an excited kind of way. Or would be excited in a nervous way? Well, either way, I what I am.

Spoilers: Blaine exists. For Glee, up to and after AVGC. For Doctor Who...after the Doctor's Daughter before The End of Time

This is my first time posting. Anything. Ever. So...play nice?

This is a Doctor Who/Glee crossover Klaine story. Enjoy.

* * *

**All of Space and Time (Follow Me)**

_Courage _

Kurt was numb. He can't feel Mercedes gripping his arm or Quinn's tears on his shoulder.

_Don't forget your jacket next time_

He doesn't notices Artie cradling a quietly sobbing Brittany or Sam gripping Santana's hand while one arm was around Quinn's shoulders.

_I got your back_

He doesn't see the way Puck stood next to Coach Sylvester and Mr. Shuester, behind the...whatever it was, it's laser thing pointed at Blaine's...at Blaine's...

_I know this is hard for you_

He doesn't remove his eyes from Blaine's.

_Sing something good_

He doesn't move when Blaine smiles at him, winking like he did all those ago on the Dalton stairs. He can't.

_I know a short cut._

He doesn't see Wes and David behind everyone else, expressions almost...bored.

_I need you to sing with me_

He can't turn from Blaine.

_But Baby, it's cold outside _

He can't run to Blaine, wrap his arms around him, tell the creature to stay away

_Gosh your lips look delicious _

He can't look away as the thing's laser goes off.

_Courage_

He can't look away as Blaine's body emits a weird glow, his skeleton flashing, his scream pirecing the air

_I love you, Kurt. _

He doesn't hear the thing say,

"Exterminate."

* * *

**Author's Note**: So yeah. That's the prologue thingy. Fairly short, but Chapter 1 will be up soon. If you like it, that's totally awesome. If you don't...then don't read it. No flames please...(That's when people are mean and bash right? If not...then don't be mean?)

Constructive Criticism is always welcome.


	2. Not Impossible, Just Unlikely

Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee. Or Doctor Who for that matter. If I did...*looks wistfully off into the distance*

Anywho, let's get on with it shall we?

BTW, in my world, Kurt is a Sophomore (16) and Blaine is a Junior

* * *

**All of Space and Time**

**Chapter 1:**

**Not Impossible, Just Unlikely **

_It started a few hours ago. But of course, it seems like a lifetime given the turn of events._

_They were sitting in the Junior commons studying, Blaine having pulled a few strings for Kurt to be allowed in. Kurt grinned at the boy before him, their text books lay forgotten on the table in front of them. Their shoulder were slightly touching, as well as their thighs. It was amazing how the little things like this sent jolts of electricity up and down Kurt's body. _

_It was also amazing how he could just stare at the other boy and completely space out, missing eveything he said. _

_"Kurt?" He leaned a little closer as he said this, Kurt's breath hitching and his eyes going wide. He could do it now. He should do it now._

_He did. _

_Their lips brushed just for a moment, but to Kurt it was an eternity. He pull back slightly, looking into Blaine's shocked wide eyes. _

_"I love you." The confession was breathy, and Kurt wasn't even sure he said it. _

_Silence. _

_Kurt bit his lip, suddenly nervous. He was so sure...the signs were all there, weren't they? He stared into Blaine's eyes, a thousand emotions going through them. _

_They settled on a mix between sadness and regret. _

_Blaine pulled away, shifting slightly, and stood up. He didn't say a word as he grabbed his text book, sliding into his back, then swinging the bag over his shoulder, making his way to the door. _

_He paused here, turning his head slightly, but not fully looking back at Kurt._

_"Kurt...I need you to promise me you will never do...or say..that again." His tone was almost even, shaking just a bit before the pause. _

_Kurt nodded, willing himself not to cry at the painful rejection. He however managed to choke out a small "Why?"_

_Blaine opened his mouth, but just shook his head. The silence hung there for a bit, Kurt sitting and staring at Blaine, his eyes betraying him and silent tears falling. Blaine stood by the door, still, one hand on the door knob. _

_Then it happened. _

_The room jerked, Kurt falling off the couch, smacking his head against the table infront of him. _

_Blaine was jerked from the door, flying back and slamming back into the oppisite wall. _

_Then it stopped. _

_Kurt lifted his head, ignoring the throbbing pain in his head, standing up shakily. _

_"Blaine?" He whispered. _

_"Kurt? Are you alright?" The older boy was at his side in an instant, one arm around his waist, the other gently moving his hair, inspecting his injury. "You aren't bleeding, that's good. There's a bump, and it's bruising...but you'll be ok." Kurt only nodded, unable to look Blaine in the eyes. _

_"What happened?" He asked, still whispering. _

_"I don't-No. No way...it can't..." Blaine's hand dropped, although the arm on his waist tightened. _

_"Blaine?" Kurt repeated, finally looking at his face. He was staring at the window, eyes wide and fearful. Kurt followed his gaze, gasping when he looked out the window. _

_A thing...a thing was there. It was shaped like a trash can, a telescope near the top, a laser thing charging, pointed right at them. _

_"__**Exterminate."**_

_**

* * *

**_

Kurt blinked back the memory, focusing on his breathing, still staring at Blaine's lifeless body before him. He was being tugged to a chair, Mercedes and Quinn still on either side of him. He slowly looked around at their surroundings. They were in the choir room at McKinley...or what was left of it. A majority of the building had been demolished, smoke and flames rising out towards the sky. The sky that was currently full of spaceships.

Spaceships.

With Aliens.

From Space.

Aliens that just killed-

Kurt shook his head. No. He couldn't-

He was shaken out of his thoughts by Finn, his step-brother peering ridiculously close at him.

"Kurt...dude...you ok?" Kurt opened his mouth to answer back, when the thing slowly turned back to them.

"Silence. Inferior being have no right to speak." It voice was gargled and mechanic and so very very very frightening.

Kurt bit his lip, nodding at Finn.

* * *

_"Kurt, RUN!" Blaine grabbed his hand pulled him out the door. Just in time, seeing as how the laser blew the couch into a smoking pile of ash. _

_"**You can not out run the Daleks. Extermination is inevitable. Resistance is futile**." The thing, the Dalek, said. _

_Kurt ran along side Blaine, being pulled and pushed through the mass of students going the other way, trying to get outside. _

_"Blaine! Shouldn't we trying to leave?" Kurt shouted, his naturally high voice higher and hysterical. _

_"We need to find Wes and David. If we leave and go outside, we will be dead in seconds." His voice was calm but Kurt detected a small trace of...excitement? Kurt stopped, yanking on Blaine's hand, the older boy stumbling into a stop. _

_"Kurt, we have to keep going!"_

_"No. Not until you explain to me what the hell is going on." The two boys stared at each other for a second, scared glaze eyes boring into calm hazel ones. They held each others gazes for a few moments (which, in retrospect, was a bad idea given the fact they were surrounded by screaming, smoke, and death) until Blaine sighed. _

_"I'll explain later, I promise. But now we need to fine Wes and David. I need you to trust me."_

_Another moment of silence. _

_"I do."_

_

* * *

_

Wes and David had replaced Quinn and Mercedes at his side. He looked at the two, almost shocked at their amused expressions. Their best Friend had just di-no. kurt still couldn't say it, let alone think it.

The Dalek stood there, facing the group now. It barely responded when Sue demanded to know why they were there.

"**You are not worthy to know of the Dalek plans**."

"What does it matter?" Santana's voice, surprisingly small, cam from somewhere behind Kurt. "It's gonna kill us anyway."

"**You are not to be exterminated. Dalek plans are to not Exterminate unless faced with resistance**."

"What are you planning then?" Mr. Shue asked, his arm around Miss Pillsbury's shoulders.

The Dalek was silent.

* * *

_They found Wes and David relaxing on the latter's bed as if the world wasn't ending around them. David smiled at them. _

_"Took you long enough Anderson." He eyed Kurt critically. "I suppose he's coming to then?"_

_"And I suppose Blaine explained nothing to him?" Wes asked. Kurt just stared at them, still in shock. _

_"No time." Was Blaine's response. David held out a small yellow disk, handing it to Blaine. "We should head to McKinley. Whenever something like this happens in Ohio we usually find answers there." He turned from the others, wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist and pulling him in close. Kurt automatically wrapped his arms around his neck, hiding his face in his neck. "I know things are confusing right now. But the main point is we survive. I will explain everything when this is over. Just keep trusting me ok?" Kurt nodded again. "And before we jump in battle...you should know, I love you, Kurt." Before Kurt could react all three boys pressed the middle of their disks._

_The next time Kurt looked up, they were in the McKinley High Choir room, a Dalek's laser pointed at Blaine._

_

* * *

_

"If you aren't going to "exterminate" us, then why did you kill Blaine?" Kurt's voice was surprisingly calm. The rest of New Directions turned to look at him. Wes and David kept their eyes on the Dalek.

The thing examined Kurt for a moment, as if it was deciding to answer his question. After a pause, it did.

"**He should not exist**."

A questioning silence followed. Interrupted by a voice behind the Dalek.

"Niether should you."

No.

No way.

Kurt's eyes snapped up to behind the Dalek. There he was. Smiling that damn charming smile of his. The one that made Kurt forget everything wrong with the world. The one that made men and women alike go weak in the knees. The one usually followed by a wink.

"Impossible..." Someone whispered. Kurt couldn't tell who. Hell, it was probably him who said it.

"Not impossible," Blaine stated, walking in in between the Dalek and the group, throwing that wink at Kurt. "Just unlikely."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Wow...I think I'm having an affair with commas. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed, and I will try to get Chapter 2 up tomorrow. What's in Chapter two? An explanation, Revelation of who Wes and David really are, and The Doctor Cometh. As for the time line...Glee after AVGC and Dr. Who right -after- the Doctor's Daughter.

So...enjoy yes?


	3. ANBusy, Busy, Sick? :

Hey everyone, just a quick AN: I have been insanely busy working on a webseries with a friend, work, and now I am sick and trying to get better ASAP because I HAVE GLEE LIVE ON SUNDAY! EEEEEEEEEEK!

But I always do my best writing during a hiatus, so after the 24 th expect some updates! Also thank you all for your kind reviews, you made my day! Seriously, you all are totally awesome :)

And no, Blaine is not Jack, or the doctor. It took me a while to figure out what he was, but I think it's kind of clever ;p

Also, if you have not read "Of Rocky Friendships and Finding Yourself" by doggiesrule147 I suggest you do. Season 1 AU with Closted Blaine. One of my favorites.

Only two more episodes left guys! THEN SEASON 3 BLAINE POWER COUPLE! (Okay this squealing is not good for my throat...:( )


End file.
